You're my oneway Ticket to heaven
by Eliott-sama
Summary: Romantique histoire d'amour entre un expert comptable anglais et une jeune immigrée roumaine dans le vieux Londres qui vont... Non, plus serieusement, un petit morceau de la vie de nos deux jumeaux Noés chéris! w Warning: Petit citron comme on les aime


Dans un grincement sinistre de ressorts rouilés, le jeune homme se retourna dans le lit pour la ènième fois. Son regard se perdit sur le mur opposé, alors que la lumière agaçante de la lune se coulait dans la chambre depuis la fenêtre fermée. C'était une nuit de pleine lune, comme il les détestait.  
Le jeune homme se retourna à nouveau en gromelant, tentant de cacher sa tête sous la couverture, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait chaud, il était énervé, il n'arrivait absolument pas à fermer l'oeil.

Résigné, il se leva enfin, mettant brusquement fin à l'attente insuportable qu'avaient été les deux heures précédentes. Il se glissa hors de la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son frère.  
Il referma derrière lui, doucement, et s'aventura dans le long couloir sombre et étroit qui menait jusqu'au séjour de l'habitation, et accessoirement, au balcon.

Au moment ou la porte se refermait, l'autre silhouette ouvrit les yeux. Instantanément. Il manquait quelque chose. Il se releva, intrigué, et, remarquant l'abscence de son frère, finit par se lever et quitter la pièce sur ses traces. Il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il était légèrement inquiet.

Malgrès tout, son instinct lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de bien méchant. Si son frère avait été en danger, il le saurait. Il l'aurait su instantanément. Ils n' étaient frères jumeaux pour rien, ils ressentaient les mêmes émotions, partageaient les mêmes pensées.

"-Jas?"

Lorsqu'il pénetra dans la salle de séjour, il aperçut son frère, acoudé à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Celui-ci se retourna en l'entendant approcher et lui sourit.

"-Jas', ça va? Qu'est ce que tu fout là?  
-J'avais trop chaud, j'arrivait pas à dormir..."

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. L'autre se contenta de se lever, de disparaître un instant dans la porte de la cuisine et d'en revenir, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Le tout sous le regard de son frère jumeau, à présent totalement silencieux. Le blond était torse nu, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir en guise de pyjama. L'autre, lui, portait un débardeur gris, un peu trop grand, et dont les bretelles retombaient sur ses épaules, par dessus un boxer plus sombre.

Le blond ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son frère qui le dévorait maintenant du regard, détaillant chaque trait, chaque centimètre caré de la peau de sa moitié. Il aimait ce corp pourtant si semblable au sien. Il aimait ce visage, cette chevelure d'or qui retombait en cascade sur les épaules et le torse parfait de son frère, il aimait la ligne gracieuse de son dos, la chute apétissante de ses reins, et...

"-Jas'?"

Le blond se retourna, le questionant des yeux. Il croisa l'expression remplie d'envie de son jumeau, et resta un moment interdit, tandis que son frère dévorait ses lèvres du regard.

"-Oui... David?"

Répondit lentement l'interessé, esquissant à son tour un sourire en coin.

"-Tu comptes te rendormir?  
-Non.  
-Parfait."

Le sourire du brun s'élargit en un instant, une lueur de désir s'allumant dans son regard. En un instant, il se raprocha de son frère, le faisant reculer jusqu'à la porte à présent fermée qui donnait accès à la cuisine et glissa les mains sur son torse, ses doigts brûlants parcourant la ligne des muscles fins du blond.

"-J'aime, Jas'. C'est terrible comme tu peux être désirable petit frère..."

Pour toute réponse, Jasdero laissa échapper un petit rire avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son jumeau. Il laissa ses doigts de perdre dans la crinière douce et sombre de son frère et amant. Leurs regards se lançèrent alors dans une joute sensuelle, un combat brûlant alors qu'ils étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre, la même flamme de désir brûlant dans leurs prunelles respectives.

Puis les lèvres rentrèrent dans la danse, s'unissant brusquement dans un baiser presque sauvage, rythmé mais sensuel. Le blond colla son bassin contre celui de son frère, demandant l'accès à sa bouche, accès autorisé volontier par le brun qui laissa alors leur langues reprendre le ballet entamé par leurs yeux. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, puis les lèvres de l'un partirent à la rencontre de la base du cou du second, tandis que ses doigts s'engouffraient sous le débardeur du premier.

Les étreintes se fesaient de plus en plus fortes, leur corps dansant l'un sur l'autre, le brun se collant sensuellement à son frère, cherchant toujours à le toucher plus longtemps, sentir la peau de sa moitié frotter contre la sienne, à la fois lui appartenir et le faire sien, posséder entièrement ce corp interdit par les lois du tabou. David esquissa un sourire moqueur, fesant glisser son index le long du torse de son jumeau, s'arrêtant juste avant le pantalon en soupirant faiblement.

Brusquement le blond retourna son frère contre le mur, le plaquant violemment contre la surface froide du papier peint. Puis, il accéléra le mouvement, fesant glisser le débardeur le long des bras de son frère, les maintenant au dessus de sa tête.

"-Désolé mais t'es tellement sexy quand tu prend tes air de pute de luxe... Moi aussi je veux m'amuser."

David sourit, se laissant faire, appuyant ses bras contre le mur pour ne pas les laisser retomber.  
Le blond captura ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de descendre plus bas, faisant glisser sa langue sur le torse de son frère, suivant les lignes des muscles fins du jeune homme.

Le brun bascula sa tête en arrière, souriant de plus belle, et laissa échapper un léger soupir de frustration alors que son frère parcourait, un à un, les endroits sensibles de sa peau, ces points magiques dont eux seuls avaient connaissance.

Il sentait les mains du blond glisser sur ses hanches, jouant avec l'élastique du boxer, tandis que sa langue descendait toujours plus bas, mordillant la clavicule, puis les petites boules de chair qui arachèrent un autre gémissement au brun, suivant la ligne des pectoraux et continuant jusqu'au nombril où il inséra délicatement sa langue. Il continuait ses caresses, sensuellement, tout en douceur, on aurait presque dit une cérémonie sacrée.

La respiration de David se faisait saccadée au fur et à mesure que l'autre se rapprochait de son bas ventre et son frère l'entendait retenir quelques gémissements entre ses doigts. Puis, finalement, les mains du blond s'aventurèrent au delà de la barière de tissus du boxer, le fesant glisser avec lenteur jusqu'en bas des cuisses de son amant.

Le brun sentit son frère remonter pour revenir capturer ses lèvres. Une aura brûlante émanait à présent des deux garçons alors que les doigts du brun se glissaient dans le pantalon de son jumeau pour le faire glisser au sol à son tour.  
Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, puis l'aîné plaqua son bassin contre celui de son frère, laissant leur corps se mêler à nouveau dans une vague de sensations quasi-éléctriques, avant de passer sensuellement une de ses jambes derrière les siennes.

Il rejeta d'un mouvement de la tête une mèche charbonneuse de son visage et porta son majeur au coin de sa bouche, penchant la tête sur le côté.

"-Alors, je te plais comme ça?"

Susura-t'il en posant délicatement son autre main sur la cuisse de son frère, caressant la peau brûlante du bout de ses doigts fins.

"-Si je te plais à ce point..."

Continua-t'il, sensuellement, en faisant glisser sa main, remontant légèrement la cuisse jusqu'au bassin.

"-Alors occupe toi donc de ça..."

Il acheva sa phrase en fesant descendre son index le long du creux des reins de son frèreIl s'arrêta juste avant son pubis en tapotant la peau du bout du doigt dans un geste impatient..

Pour toute réponse, Jasdero émit un petit rire et plaqua à nouveau son frère violemment contre le mur, glissant ses mains sous les cuisses de son jumeau, le soulevant légèrement. Le brun noua ses jambes autour du bassin de sa moitié, le dos calé contre la surface du mur, la tête rejettée en arrière, les joues rougies par la plaisir.

Soudain, il sentit son frère entrer en lui. Un cri étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres qui se crispèrent dans un sourire satisfait. Le blond sentit son frère enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos au fur et à mesure qu'il le pénétrait. Sentant des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir battre contre sa peau, il ressera sa prise sur les hanches de son frère, l'embrassa encore une fois et commença un lent mouvement du bassin. Peu à peu, les lents roulements de bassin se transformèrent en va-et-viens saccadés, et les deux frères se perdirent l'un dans l'autre dans un concert de gémissements.

**************

-Tikky?  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à Road?  
-C'est les Jasedvi... Ils recommencent...  
-Merde... On devrait leur dire, un de ces jours, non? Qu'on les entends tout le temps, et qu'en plus, quand ils atteignent l'orgasme en même temps ils produisent une lumière aveuglante pendant une bonne minute...  
-Tu es d'un vulgaire, Tikky...

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture. Après tout, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de leur petit manège. Il esperait tout de même pour eux que le compte n'aurait pas vent de leurs petites activités incestueuses, car, qui sait comment il réagirait...

Quoique ce n'était vraiment pas très discret, les murs étaient du vrai papier à cigarette dans ce coin de l'arche, résultat, leurs ébats restaient rarement très... silencieux dirons-nous, et avec cette lumière... Mais bon, ce n'était pas de leur faute, c'était leurs pouvoirs après tout...

Il reposa son verre de vin et reprit sa lecture, tentant d'ignorer les gémissements suspects qui s'échappaient du couloir.


End file.
